


Fatigue

by SwiftEmera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, after a tiring day, all Oliver wants is to lie in bed and hold Barry in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



As soon as they get home and toe off their shoes, Oliver laces his fingers into Barry's and pulls him towards their bedroom, the floorboards creaking beneath their feet in the silence of the night. As the door closes behind them with a soft _thump_ , they strip down to their underwear, and slide under the covers to draw their bodies together, Oliver wrapping his arms around Barry, Barry nuzzling into Oliver's neck, one hand rested over the other's heart, tracing his heartbeat with his palm.

“You were amazing out there,” Oliver whispers, running one hand through Barry's hair and ducking down to place a long, drawn out kiss against his boyfriend's forehead, who lets out a soft hum of content in reply.

“No,” Barry mumbles, voice fading slightly from fatigue, “ _We_ were amazing.”

Oliver snorts. “You did most of the work. All I did was bark orders, while you rounded them all up.”

It had been a tiring job, too. The entire city had been under attack; Barry had spent a good hour tracking down and delivering metas of varying powers to be deported to the island, and Oliver had felt pretty much useless. He did what he could, of course – shot at every bad guy within his reach and tried to help Barry with finding them, but Barry had been the real hero.

Barry grumbles against his neck though, and a small huff of amusement escapes Oliver's lips, because as badass as his boyfriend can be as the Flash, he's really just an adorable dork with a suit and super powers.

“Go to sleep, Barr,” Oliver chuckles, and a quiet whine falls from Barry's lips, but his eyelids droop all the same, and his breathing evens out until he's letting out soft snuffles against Oliver's chest. Then, and only then, does Oliver allow himself to be carried away by the haze of his fatigue, secure in the knowledge that his boyfriend is at peace, sleeping safely in his arms.  


End file.
